


Text Me

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany can't get near Dan without the media seeing him, so he's just going to have to settle for sending him a few texts instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyakini93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyakini93/gifts).



Dany had spent all day watching Dan, unable to go near him without it seeming suspicious. He just wanted to go up to him and kiss him all over, drag him into a cupboard and have his way with him. But they had to spend all day at this media event, and no-one knew that they were a couple. And the way that Dany felt right now, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to contain himself. He knew that it would only take the slightest gesture, the wrong facial expression and the whole world would know about their relationship.

He loved Dan, he really did, but he just wasn't ready for everyone to know about them, and in their case it would mean the media finding out. So that's why instead of just telling him that he looked ridiculously hot in that white t-shirt today, Dany was sending Dan sexy texts.

_I should have brought a fire extinguisher since you look so hot today ;)_

**Maybe I just need a cute firefighter!**

Dany raised an eyebrow at his phone, the mental image alone was amazing.

_Would you like that? Cause I've got a big hose…_

**:o**

Dany was distracted by the hordes of media wanting to take a photo of him. He slid his phone back in his pocket but he felt it buzz, telling him that he'd got another message. It wasn't until they were nearly done for the day that he got to check the message.

**Maybe I should pull the fire alarm, get firefighter Dany to come and rescue me ;)**

Dany couldn't think of anything witty, or sexy, to say to that, all he could think about was that he was nearly finished, and then he could go find Dan.

Just one last question to answer and then he was free. Dany couldn't have repeated what he said to the journalist, he was on autopilot and he just hoped that it made enough sense that he wouldn't be asked any follow up questions.

When the assistant nodded to say that he was done, he leapt out of his seat, leaving the microphone behind. He scoured the crowd to see where Dan was and when he saw no sign of him he headed straight for his room at the back of the factory.

He was barely in the door when Dan pounced on him, knocking him onto the bed with a passionate kiss. Dan's big strong hands were ripping his shirt off, sending the buttons flying as he kissed his way down Dany's slender yet toned chest. Dany was surprised how desperate Dan seemed, those texts must have really got him worked up. Dan was dragging off Dany's jeans and boxers with such force that Dany had to cling to the edge of the bed to stop himself being dragged with them.

"That's a nice big hose that you've got for me." Dan licked his lips as he straddled Dany, his hard cock standing proud, waiting for Dan. Dany wanted to laugh at Dan's cheesy sexy talk, but Dan was lining himself up, preparing to sink down on his cock without any lube.

"There's lube in my jeans," Dany said, not wanting to hurt Dan.

"What do you think I was doing while waiting for you?" Dan's grin was nothing short of mischievous and it made Dany growl with desire.

Dan threw his head back as he sank down on Dany's cock, his hand stroking the side of his neck as he bit his lip, Dan looked gorgeous like that. Dany rested his hands on Dan's hips, holding him steady until he was all the way down; he couldn't breathe with how intense all the feelings were, Dan tight and slick around him.

Dan groaned once he was fully inside, head still thrown back as though he was unable to open his eyes yet. Dany had to focus not to move yet, wanting Dan to make the first move, set the pace, but just the feeling of Dan around him had his cock twitching and Dan took that as his signal to move.

Dany was holding the side of Dan's face, willing him to look at him while he frantically rocked his hips, gasping and whimpering in delight, eyes still screwed shut as he rode him.

"I'm close."

Dany wrapped a hand around Dan's hard cock, shifting the angle of his thrusts to coincide with the movement of his hand, it didn't take long before Dan was clenching around him, thick while come spurting over Dany's chest.

Dan flopped down on top of him with a huge grin on his face. "I've been waiting all day for that."

*

Dany woke up with Dan still on top of him, the come now dried onto his skin. There was someone knocking at the door and Dany nudged Dan awake.

"Who is it?" Dan said, he hoped it was loud enough that it'd be heard on the other side of the door.

"Christian, we were meant to have a meeting this evening?"

"Uh, yeah, mate."

"You can climb out the window and on to the flat roof," Dan whispered to Dany.

Dany shook his head, but Dan wasn't taking no for an answer, "Do you want Christian to find us together?"

"No." Dany looked sad but this wasn't the way for everyone to find out about their relationship.

"I love you, mate."

"I love you, comrade." Dany started to find all his clothes but it became apparent that it was going to take a while for him to find all of them and get dressed. "Distract him for me?"

Dan threw his t-shirt and jeans on, he had no idea where he'd left his boxers. He opened the door only a few centimetres so that Christian wouldn't be able to see Dany getting dressed.

"Sorry, mate, thought I'd take a nap before the meeting, must have overslept."

"It's not a problem." Christian moved as if he was going to come into the room and Dan started to close the door a little.

"So, how's the missus?"

Christian chatted away for a while about things, but Dany still wasn't dressed and he was now hunting the tiny room looking for his other shoe. Dan tried to gesture that he should just leave without it but it didn't seem to be making an impression.

"Maybe I should give you some time to get a coffee, and then we'll have the meeting in my office?"

"That would be excellent, mate." Dan felt the relief wash through his body, and he really hoped that his face wasn't showing it.

"And Dany, if you could come too?" Christian shouted through the door.

"How did you know?" Dan said, as Dany came over to stand next to him.

"Educated guess."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
